


Равноправие

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Satire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: «Равноправие — это когда женщины служат в армии», — утверждают мальчики. «Согласны. А мужчины — берут декретный отпуск», — отвечают им девочки.





	Равноправие

— Не скучайте! — Наташка вручила Андрею полусонного Вовку; чмокнула одного в щеку, а другого — в светлый завиток на макушке. — Обещаю нигде не задерживаться, так что часам к шести вернусь, — с этими словами она захлопнула за собой дверь.  
  
Начался первый день декретного отпуска.  
  
То, что его берет Андрей, они решили уже давно. Все-таки Наташка — менеджер в крупной телефонной компании, ей перерывы в карьере ни к чему. А он — журналист-фрилансер, вполне может работать из дома. Родственники, правда, не одобрили, особенно мама Андрея. Говорила, что не дело это: превращать мужчину в няньку. Но она вообще была старомодна: когда узнала, что Наташа, в отличие от Андрея, служила в армии, брезгливо поджала губы. Надо же, почти пять лет назад ввели для женщин обязательную воинскую повинность, а общество до сих пор не может к этому привыкнуть, косо смотрят на отслуживших девушек, говорят разное. Будто они туда идут не родину защищать, а… сами знаете. К счастью, молодые родители понимали важность присутствия отца в жизни мальчика и, как могли, старались объяснять это тем, для которых равноправие полов — пустой звук.  
  
***  
  
Уложив сына спать, Андрей перемыл посуду, убрал разбросанные вещи, пропылесосил и загрузил белье в стиральную машину. Думал еще дописать начатую вчера статью, но тут из «радионяни» донесся писк и кряхтение — сын проснулся.  
  
Поменял подгузник, сделал массаж и зарядку. Ничего сложного, он занимался этим с самого возвращения Наташки из роддома. Осталось покормить — и можно на прогулку.  
  
Андрей опасался, что будет нелепо выглядеть среди мамашек с колясками, но почти сразу же нашел себе компанию. Саня, папа четырехмесячной Алины, ему обрадовался. За разговорами о новой версии «Counter-Strike» выступлении наших на Чемпионате Мира и способах хранения грудного молока два часа пролетели незаметно. Прощаясь, Саня сказал, что всегда в это время гуляет, предложил присоединяться.  
  
Декретный отпуск обещал быть классным.  
  
***  
  
Так все и вышло.  
  
За следующие два месяца Андрей познакомился со всеми родителями, выгуливавшими отпрысков в их дворе. Мам среди них оказалось всего две: Ирка, студентка, вынужденная взять академ, когда ее муж, едва узнав о беременности, поехал доучиваться в Англию. Оттуда он слал нежные письма со всякими «целую-скучаю», но возвращаться не спешил. И Аня, дизайнер со свободным графиком. Но она редко присоединялась к их компании. Обычно только кивала, когда, примотав годовалого Захара к себе слингом — длинной тряпкой наподобие тех, в которых носят детей негритянки, бежала к очередному заказчику.  
  
Оно и к лучшему — в чисто мужской компании всегда было, о чем поговорить.  
  
Единственное, что портило отпуск и настроение, это визиты бабушек. Они заявлялись почти каждый день, тем не менее, никогда не пересекаясь. И если мама Андрея только вздыхала, ругала вертихвостку-Наташку, вспоминала старые времена и сетовала, что жизнь мужчины в современном обществе невероятно тяжела, то тёща…  
  
Она доказывала Андрею, что тот ничего не умеет, рвалась переделывать за ним всю работу, заявляя, что «она-же-мать», и «она-же-старше», рассказывала устаревшие лет двадцать назад истории о вреде одноразовых подгузников, а однажды сломала навороченную немецкую машинку, засунув туда кусок детского мыла — единственного, которым, по ее мнению, можно было стирать детские вещи.  
  
Андрей просил Наташку повлиять на мать, но та только отмахивалась: «Я в этом ничего не понимаю, разбирайтесь сами!»  
  
Кстати, в их отношениях тоже в последнее время стало не все гладко.  
  
Сначала Наташка только недовольно морщилась, возвращаясь вечером и не находя в доме идеального порядка (а иногда, если Вовка днем много капризничал и мало спал, то и ужина). Потом стала делать замечания. Приводила в пример подруг и их мужей, которые все успевают, укоряла, что Андрей стал меньше зарабатывать. А как еще могло быть, если раньше он тратил на написание статей восемь-десять часов в день, а теперь хорошо если три удавалось выкроить, и то за счет своего сна. Кстати, о сне. Если в первые недели Наташка охотно вставала по ночам к сыну, то теперь только ворчала, что не высыпается. А стоило Андрею пожаловаться, что он тоже устает, возмущенно закатывала глаза:  
  
— Как ты можешь уставать? Ты же дома сидишь!  
  
И снова приводила в пример подруг, маму, а иногда и себя — успевающую и работать, и ходить в спортзал, и помогать ему по дому. Помощью она называла то, что убирала за собой тарелку в посудомойку и минут пять в день держала на руках Вовку, напевая ему что-то из репертуара своей любимой группы. Той самой, где три длинноногие девицы в серебряных балахонах дергались под музыку. Классные они, если бы еще и не пели!  
  
Но самым паршивым было то, что Наташка, раньше чуть ли не на пороге сдиравшая с него брюки, стала вдруг отказываться от секса. А когда Андрей возмутился, заявила, что ей не хочется ложиться в постель с вонючим опустившимся типом, небритым, с выпирающим животом, а прической напоминающего Робинзона после года на острове. Взбешенный Андрей хлопнул дверью. Ночь провел на Саниной кухне, жалуясь тому на стерву-жену.  
  
— Вонючий? Да я моюсь каждый день, ну подумаешь, мелкий срыгнул а плечо, сразу бежать в ванную, что ли? А живот? И где она его?.. Ну, ладно. Так ведь когда мне спортом заниматься? Я не миллионер на каникулах! А абонемент в спортзал она сама только на себя взяла, чтобы дешевле было — нам тогда как раз на новую коляску не хватало.  
  
Саня кивал и заверял, что все они такие.  
  
***  
  
А потом вдруг Наташка задержалась на работе. Потом еще, и еще. И пахло от нее непривычно — как будто даже мужским одеколоном. На все расспросы она то сердилась, то оправдывалась срочными заказами.  
  
Мама посоветовала срочно развестись с «этой шлюхой», снова не забыв помянуть недобрым словом армию. Ребята уговаривали не горячиться. Ирка даже притащила какую-то книжку с дурацким названием «Сад наслаждений», а Саня — гантели и видео, на обложке которого мордатый качок уверял, что достиг такого результата всего за шесть минут занятий в день.  
  
Жизнь снова стала налаживаться. Как-то после ночных развлечений, когда Андрей, почти засыпая, прислушивался, не раздастся ли из соседней комнаты писк, Наташка вдруг сказала:  
  
— А может, нам завести второго?  
  
Андрей так и подпрыгнул. Она что, спятила? Ему пока одного хватит! И вообще — хватит с него!  
  
— Ну, не сейчас… через год-другой, когда Вовка подрастет, — успокоила она его.  
  
Но к этой теме возвращалась снова и снова, то рассказывая о каких-то своих знакомых, у которых за три года родилось четверо, и они, такие молодцы, оба работают и даже няню не брали, то в магазинах — умиляясь крохотным детским вещам. Андрей отворачивался и думал только о том, как от всего этого сбежать. Но куда ему деваться от чертового равноправия?  
  
Впрочем, было место, где его не достанет ни Наташка со своими планами, ни обе мамы с дурацкими советами. Армия! То, что когда-то казалось кошмаром, теперь представлялось чуть ли не санаторием. Два года свободы, с расписанным по минутам днем и обязательным сном ночью! Ладно, пусть не каждую ночь — Наташка рассказывала про какие-то «наряды», а папа пугал дедовщиной, но зато никаких бутылочек, подгузников и размышлений, что приготовить на ужин.  
  
Однажды промелькнувшая мысль казалась все более заманчивой. Андрей даже купил портновский сантиметр и начал — как ребята в одном фильме — ежедневно отрезать от него по кусочку, дожидаясь своего «дембеля». Оставалось до него не так много — сорок семь дней.  
  
***  
  
В военкомат Андрей поехал, как только закончилась шестимесячная отсрочка по декретному отпуску.  
  
В первый день туда не попал: сначала долго искал пандус, потом, так и не найдя, кое-как затолкал коляску вверх по лестнице. Проснувшийся Вовка комментировал его действия радостным агуканьем. А потом выяснилось, что внутрь с колясками нельзя, а оставить ее на улице Андрей не решился. Пришлось вернуться назавтра, усадив сына в рюкзак-кенгуру.  
  
Очередь к регистрационным окошкам была длинная, и Андрей порадовался, что прихватил бутылочку с молоком. Больше никого с детьми в военкомате не было, но на него никто не косился — видимо, привыкли уже к кормящим папам.  
  
— Ах, какая лапочка! — умилилась симпатичная девушка при виде Вовки. — Вы отпуск продлевать, до трех лет?  
  
— Я — в армию! — гордо ответил Андрей. — Родину защищать!  
  
Ему показалось, что девушка взглянула неодобрительно.  
  
— А-а, — разочарованно протянула она. — Дезертируете, значит! А ребенка на жену или на нянек бросаете? А как же мужское воспитание? Ладно, идите в сорок седьмой кабинет, пусть военком решает, что с вами, такими, делать.  
  
Очередь перед сорок седьмым была еще длиннее, но, к счастью, двигалась быстро. Из кабинета то и дело выходила парни и девушки — кто-то с довольным «Годен!», кто-то разочарованный. Один — тощий, в очках с толстыми стеклами — даже пытался прорваться обратно, крича: «Не имеете права! Я российский гражданин, хоть и с плоскостопием!»  
  
А вскоре в кабинет вызвали Андрея.  
  
— Та-ак… — забормотал военком, открыв его дело. — Отсрочка на время получения высшего образования… аспирантура… Ого, журналист! Четвертая власть, уважаю! Декретный отпуск? Молодец! Поддерживаем, значит, идеи равноправия не словом, но делом? А зачем вы к нам? Вам же, как невоеннообязанному, по месту работы нужно отпуск продлевать?  
  
— Как невоеннообязанному? — возмутился Андрей. — Мне ж двадцать шесть, еще год впереди! Не имеете права! — зачем-то добавил.  
  
Военком усмехнулся:  
  
— Беда прямо в с этими декретниками. Сначала закопаются в свои пеленки, новостей не читают, потом вламываются ко мне, придурки с мороза. Еще и права качают! Вот, — ткнул пальцем в довольно засаленную газету. Указ еще полгода назад вышел. «В связи с притоком в армию женщин призывной возраст снижен до двадцати пяти лет». Так что идите отсюда, папочка, не задерживайте очередь.  
  
Потом Андрей долго стоял на крыльце. Домой — к кастрюлям, пылесосу и глупым разговорам на лавочке — не хотелось. Но к тому времени, как Вовке надоело нажимать на кнопочки детского телефона и он потянулся к настоящему, немного успокоился. В конце концов, другие сидят дома и не жалуются. А он, к тому же, может работать в свободное время. Вот закончит три статьи и купит Наташке сережки, которые та рассматривала в каталоге. Прочитает что-нибудь из того, что она в последнее время скачивала. Запишется в спортзал. А там, глядишь, можно будет и о втором подумать — все-таки в последнее время его успехи в домашнем хозяйстве отмечала даже тёща.


End file.
